I Can't Be Apart Of This
by Boque
Summary: Hermione’s point of view. “Why are you doing this, Ginny?” I asked. “Why would you marry someone that you know you don’t even love?” One Shot


**I Can't Be Apart Of This**

Part One

By: Chalk & Gatorade

* * *

I watched as Ginny spun around in her wedding dress, a smile fitted on her lips. I could not stand the fake happiness the girl possessed, for she knew this was not to be. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up in a ponytail of curls. I smiled in spite of the situation. My best friend looked simply perfect. Her white dress was erupted in layers and layers of silk. It suited her quite well. 

"Herms? You alright?" she asked, her dark hazel eyes twinkling.

I put on a fake smile and shook my head. "Of course not, Gin," I replied sincerely. "It's your wedding day. I'm very happy."

Ginny squealed. "I can't believe this! I'm getting married!"

I nodded numbly. "Yes .. Your going to be Mrs. Harry Potter," I whispered. I knew why she was marrying him, I knew why she was going to say _I do_. I knew that she didn't love him like _Luna _did. I sighed sadly and looked down at my lavender bridal dress. I was the maid of honor and the reception coordinator. Ginny decided that I was to help her with the invitations, the gowns, the place, everything. All of this happened in one month. So many things can happen in one month.

I recently found out I was pregnant, but only Ginny knew. I was deeply and madly in love with the father of my child and I couldn't be any happier. Rubbing my belly, I recollected on the moments my love and I have shared. If only Ginny could remember those moments right now. Only then would she just run away and find her one and only.

Hearing a knock on the door, I approached it slowly and turned the knob. Ronald was standing outside, his red hair mussed flawlessly. "Hey, Herms!" he said happily. "We're ready."

I saw Arthur outside, waiting behind Ron. "Aren't you supposed to be waiting by Harry?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see my baby sister," he replied, walking into the room and smiling at Ginny. "Aw .. Gin .. You look gorgeous," I heard him say kindly.

He and Ginny had the best brother/sister relationship. They had their fights and horrible moments, but they still loved each other. Arthur came up next to me and smiled. "Is my youngest daughter ready?" he asked me.

I inhaled and called Ginny's name. "Come on, Ginny! We are ready!" I screamed. Ginny and Ronald approached the door and exited, me trailing behind them. Ginny latched her arm onto her father's, while Ronald walked back over to the altar. I stood in front of the gold doors, Bill Weasely, right beside me. He was my walking partner.

I was holding a bright bouquet of orange roses. I snorted, remembering why she picked the color orange. She knew _he _hated that color with a passion and she would just love seeing him angry. "Nervous?" Bill asked.

I laughed. "Of course not," I replied. My hair was tied up in a bun, now very wavy. The harp began to play and soon the doors before me opened. I smiled a wide smile and slowly sauntered my way down the aisle, my pace matching Bill's. I looked around the room and found a very sullen Luna Lovegood on the bride's side of the church. Her blonde hair was straight down, hiding her teary face. I couldn't help but feel completely horrible for her. She was in love with the groom and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Proceeding to walk up the aisle, I stared at Harry, who looked very guilty standing there by Ron. I sighed solemnly and finally reached the altar. I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked to my place, right by where the bride was supposed to be.

I scanned the room once more and found my one true love and his heartbroken friend standing in the back of the groom's side. They were dressed in their best, both in pure black. I gave him a small smile, signaling that I, too, was sad about this wedding. He nodded to me and ran his hand through his dark black hair.

I held my bouquet of roses, now hearing the wedding march. I smiled as Percy's oldest daughter, Alexa, came strolling down, throwing petals on the floor. Behind her was Charlie's son, Duncan, holding the rings on a red satin pillow.

I gulped nervously as Ginny came down the aisle, her father smiling beside her. No one knew of her love for the other man. No one knew that he was the one who took away her innocence, the one who stole her heart.

He was the one who convinced her to be who she wanted to be and not listen to others. But, although he loved her, he betrayed her. I knew he didn't do it intentionally. I knew he loved her with all his heart. I, Hermione Granger, trusted Draco Malfoy.

I gazed as Ginny approached the altar and kissed her father on his cheek. He walked away to the benches and sat down.

Everything else was merely a haze to me. I wasn't paying attention. I drifted off into another world, where Ginny and I were _both _very happy.

That's when I heard those two little words come from Ginny's mouth. "I do," she said slowly.

I could practically hear Draco's heart breaking in the silence of the room. I took a deep breath and listened in on what the priest said next.

"If anyone in this room thinks that these two should not wed, then speak now, or forever hold your peace," he stated loudly.

I knew Draco wouldn't say a thing. I knew he wouldn't utter a word. He was too content on seeing her happy. If only he knew that he, and he alone, would make her happy.

Biting my lip, I decided to take charge. I knew I was going to regret this. I opened my mouth and screamed, "I object!"

All eyes then came upon me. Ginny spun around and stared at me confusedly. I licked my lips and continued, "Why are you doing this, Ginny?" I asked. "Why would you marry someone that you know you don't even love?"

Ginny's eyes turned sad. "You're only doing this to spite him," I stated.

I then turned to Harry and asked, "And you .. Why are _you _doing this? I would have never expected this from you, Harry James Potter. You love her and she loves you!"

I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. "Ginny, he didn't do what he did to hurt you," I said through my sobs. "He loves you and I wish you didn't go and plan a wedding just to make him feel the pain that you felt."

I twirled around and faced Luna, who was sitting in the back. "Luna, I'm so sorry," I said, smiling a somber smile.

I turned back to Ginny and shoved the bouquet in her hands. "I can't do this, Ginny. I can't be apart of this .. This .. This fake wedding!" I wiped my face clean and stalked away from the altar and down the aisle, not daring to look at the gasping audience.

I went to open the doors once more, but felt a hand on my arm. I rotated around and looked into the eyes of my love. He smiled a proud smile at me. "Darling .." he whispered.

I blinked my eyes closed and felt more tears stream down my face. I heard Draco rustle through and open the doors. The three of us exited, not before turning around and looking at the altar once more. "I'm so sorry, Ginny .." I said quietly, before leaving and shutting the door, a proud Blaise and a weary Draco behind me.

- **FIN** -


End file.
